flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Random
Raven's back. yes i am . how did you know? - яανєηнєαят.ѕc Lol, It's dapple. I just wanted to say that TO SEE IF YOU COULD PLEASE ANSWER MY DA NOTE XD -Dapplekit(sc go to s4 This is so great!!!! Now I can kill Dapple again and kill Craven! Hahaha! Can't wait to see you guys!!!!!! So ravens back?good, good indeed *puts on my white gloves and picks up my sword* ~cross oh shut it!!!! lmao kiss asses~shadow w0w Hehehe! Can't wait to tear the losers apart!!! It was actually stupid enough to come back to Flab. That makes life easier for me. ^.^ It's stupid enough to see how you can't leave this behind and it's sad how you haven't even kept a lookout. I been on flab ever since you killed me. I don't know what's your plan now but Raven's dead and I am Dapplekit now, so I don't see what else you could possibly ask. Not leaving flab anytime soon and you can't make me. -Dapplekit(sc Reon im calling you out, you can talk shit but i demand a full fight tomorrow on flab this time without your godmodding buddies and without your "oh i have to leave now" bullshit.~love shadow Reon said this: "Godmodding? What about the poison we infected you with last time? To be honest, you're not even supposed to be alive to challenge us." And I want to state this out myself. I know Ino healed you but the actual cure is sucking a dick. Ask, Reon. I am serious. -Dapplekit(sc How many times must I tell you that I'm not one to let things go? What do you mean "kept a lookout"? Why would I tell you losers my plans? You'll find out soon enough anyways. You're just a stubborn, cowardly bitch, Fapple. But it's good that you're too stupid to leave while you can because that way I can kill you as many times as I want. Shadow, I don't think I'll be able to make it today, so could you please wait to fight it tomorrow? If not that's ok, but don't you dare lose to that bitch. Fapple, tell Neme that her poison is ineffective and I can outsmart it and her. Shadow-kun will never die at the hands of you losers. Even if you use poison again, I won't let him die. I never let my comrades die. Anyone that threatens my friends meets their demise. *fixes icy glare on Dapple and picks her up by the neck* You little bitch.... I'll heal Shadow-kun as many times as I want to... Don't ever insult him! *draws knife and rips her stomach open then throws her at a tree trunk* If you can't let things go, shows the lack of you being able to take care of things without a difficulty. Why would I tell you what I meant? You don't care c: like I don't. If I am a coward, I hope I stay that way. Word don't annoy me, Ino. Also, you are equal as stubborn as me, so I don't care. You are the one who is blind. Also, you can't kill me as many times as you want because, If I want to, I can start to ignore your roleplays, attacks or anything you shoot at me just like you've done before with some people. And why don't you tell her? I am not your messenger c: you have your own mouth to speak, unless cat got your tounge. Also, just because you can "outsmart" a poison, doesn't mean you showed the roleplay on how you healed him, you just said "heals." Really? Explain it or it looks like you are powerplaying. And the poison isn't going to kill him, it weakens him. Idiot. -sinks my hind claws into her arm and holds on, pulling myself out of her grip and sheathing my claws, ripping some of her skin off and falling onto the ground. Shakes my fur and pads off- You need to try better than that to attack me. -Dapplekit(sc Just because people hold grudges, it doesn't mean they can't take care of things. In fact for me, my grudges are what made me strong. If I didn't hold grudges, I wouldn't have killed you. Killing you because of a grudge shows that I do in fact take care of things without difficulty. Oh, I know very well that I'm as stubborn as you, actually even more stubborn. Maybe I am blind, but I don't care. Ok, ignore me. See how that works out for you. That just shows that YOU'RE scared of ME. It shows that you know I can kill you, but you don't wanna die again. I really don't care who tells her, I just thought that since you have such a big mouth, you'd wanna do it. I actually did elaborate on the rp, but it seems like you didn't pay attention. I know more about him than you losers do, so shut up. *looks at the cut and bursts into laughter* How does a little kitten like you know how to fight? Hahahahaha! You fail at life!!! Hahaha! *leaps into the air, drawing my sword* *brings it down on her back, impaling her on it* If I am scared of you, then I can overfear you. I can die again and again but wouldn't it be annoying if ''your ''character died and died again? Oh wait, you haven't experienced it before. Sorry to have let that out. I would rather ignore you, because you, like I, are getting annoying and Shadow told me before that I should just ignore you for now on, and I think I should make that action. I am just explaining a small cut and you laugh? It's as if in real life, some other animal did the same thing and you wouldn't get the same thing happen. -moves to the side swiftly, making her sword sink into the ground and jumps up onto her arm, walking up onto her shoulder and sits there, smiling- What the hell do you mean by "overfear" me? My character won't die again and again unless the three want me to. And actually, I have experienced that kind of thing before, so quit acting like you know best. I really don't care what you do, because Shadow told me to kill you and so I will. Oh idk, I'd probably still laugh. *shrugs shoulder, making her fall off* Overfear. It means fear you more, duh. I do know best, if I want to. If you experienced it you should know more shit then. If you don't care what I do, then ignore me. so go ahead and try to kill me, you're not really doing it. -Climbs onto her head and messes with her hair- ~Dapplekit(sc Sorry, overfear isn't technically a word. So you basically just admitted that you're scared of me or what? You know I experienced it, you were there when the "gods" killed me. Just because I know things, it doesn't mean I put it into action. I may or may not ignore you, it depends on what my mission requires. I killed you before, so I feel a small amount of satisfaction. I might kill you again, but I have other things to deal with at the moment. Don't let your guard down though. *picks her up by the back of her neck and puts her back on the ground* -growls a little as she puts me down- Well, it might not be a word, but to me, it means something. I did just admit it, Ino. Thank you, but really I am starting to loose the fear of you that I once had over annoyance on how this is all turning out into a serious fight of nothing. I was there, you are right. You can try to kill me Ino, but it's possibly I am just going to stop roleplaying on flab3 only just because of all this bullshit. I came to this game in the first place to have fun, not to die over and over again. I already lost a big amount of characters and you should be fighting someone who is your own size. I am not saying anything mean here, I mean that I rather fight you if I was a human than a vulnerable cat. Like really. It's obvious an animal that is 8 times smaller than your size can not survive many things from whatever you throw. I shouldn't be taking your name(she is sophie's daughter anyway) but if I have to, I will fight with my character Avbry Yamanaka, just because to me, fighting as a cat seems pointless. If you want me out of this game, because that is how I see this is all coming to be, it's not happening. I don't think I'd be letting my guard down at any time. Thanks for the warning though. -Dapplekit(sc At least I didn't throw you down. The fight means something to me. I've considered quitting rp as well, but idk if I actually will. Everyone came to the game to have fun, but lately that's been impossible. All it does is cause pain and anger. It changes people irl. I only fought you when you were a cat because you're always a cat. Well to me the fight had a meaning before but then I lost what this all came to be :/ But yes it's true it causes pain, but I been able to go past it on my own, that's why I usually don't really speak about anything that happened to turn as a result of pain. I know quite a handful of people that have changed and myself, and it all is caused by roleplay. And you could of asked me if you could fight me as a human, I've always had more than 3 characters, I am just a cat because it was one of my main characters and what people call me by. -Dapplekit(sc Well, this escalated quickly... ._. Oh hey guys. Anyone wanna have an argument about how this so called "roleplay" changed our lives? Be my guest. ^_^ - Air Yes, how it made you and many others complete dumbasses even though it was voluntary. ._. I haven't been on in a year, how do you know I'm still a "dumbass"? Seems legit, I wish i can prove it to you but I've changed, a lot. -Air